


两杯土耳其咖啡

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-14 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: *文里提到的建筑、位置、报纸包括一部分事件都是真实存在的，Roche咖啡馆大约是整个开罗我的最爱。**以后不能在半夜三更跟人回忆旅行，否则就会突然想码字。尤其是开罗，实在是有太多故事的城市，我喜欢的两大历史人物都和开罗有深厚关系。





	两杯土耳其咖啡

马利克·阿塞夫跨出校门的时候，身后的钟楼刚刚敲响了下午四点整的钟声，他跟人约的碰面时间也恰好是四点。从解放广场的开罗美国大学步行到罗氏咖啡馆最快也需要五分钟，然而他依旧走得不紧不慢，从容地穿行在起飞的街边鸽群中，夏日里的棕榈树影洒落在男人的肩头，形成衣物上的天然花纹。  
因为他知道见面对象永远会迟到五分钟，当他解开西服最下面的那颗扣子落座的时候，那个人一定是急冲冲地赶到，犹如一头莽撞的年轻雄鹿。  
所以当他把讲义夹摆放在餐桌一角的时候，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德砰地推开咖啡馆的大门，一个世纪前铺就的地板在男人的大踏步之下发出柔软的响声。马利克瞥了眼右手腕上的手表，保持着站立的姿势迎接朋友的到来。  
“你又迟到了。”贴面礼之后，马利克语气平淡，像是习惯性用责难的话语代替开场问候。  
“五分钟而已，根本不算什么。”  
“身为以时效性为生命的记者，居然会说出如此没有时间观念的话，我要是你的老板就一定把你给炒鱿鱼。如果给学生上课的时候迟到五分钟，我那节课的讲时费就泡汤了。”  
阿泰尔笑嘻嘻地在大学讲师鼻子前随便画了个手势，“现在我赦免你迟到的罪过，你可以不必内疚了，请坐吧，马利克讲师。”  
懒得搭理朋友的胡言乱语，马利克带了个头，两人相对齐齐入座。阿泰尔脱下白色的卫衣，解开沉重的单肩包放到旁边的椅子上，绣着阿拉伯语“埃及事务公报”和阿拉伯数字“1828”的那一面被朝向墙壁隐藏起来，马利克则不动声色地把“开罗美国大学历史系”的烫金字那面翻过去，倒扣在桌上。这算是他们三十六年友谊的一种默契——喝咖啡的时间里尽量不谈工作，不过最近局势不太稳定，他们感到自己越来越难以假装置身事外。  
年迈的侍者偻行至两人跟前，递给他们两本菜单。阿泰尔谢绝了，熟练地开口说：“两杯土耳其咖啡，不加糖，谢谢。”  
目送老人蹒跚远去，马利克眼神里微微流露出嫌弃的意味，“又是土耳其咖啡。”  
“它是这家店的招牌产品。”  
“每次都点相同的饮料，你不会觉得腻烦了吗？”  
公报记者用手背托住下巴，“每次都跟相同的朋友见面，你不也还没腻烦吗？”  
大学讲师嗤之以鼻，“魔鬼的舌头。你好像晒黑了不少，是因为腰围太粗、卡在地狱的缝隙，被硫磺熏黑的么？”  
“半个月前我去了一趟法尤姆，越往南走，情况愈发糟糕，已经在失控的边缘了。”  
马利克按住额角的太阳穴，叹了两口气，“阿泰尔，我们不应该谈这些。”  
对面的男人歪着脑袋打量着老朋友，“我知道，但是我记得你的院系在法尤姆绿洲的发掘工作……”  
“赞助资金已经被中断了一年半，单凭学校的力量支撑不了，上个月月底我已经被告知不能再去了，他们安排了就地回填，充当保护措施。”  
“所以你就返回了讲堂？”阿泰尔试图用打趣的口吻消除老朋友的沮丧，“难怪我觉得你最近白了一些，就像在石油里滴入了一滴牛奶。”  
穿西装的男人熟练地咒骂了一句，在校园和家庭范围内他从来不会使用的字眼，只有跟阿泰尔在一起的时候，他才会自由地释放情绪。  
咖啡浓郁的香味比它的实体更早地引起两人的注意。土耳其咖啡的杯子总是比其他种类咖啡杯小巧许多，煮咖啡用的铜色长柄壶也看上去十分迷你，跟高大的男人们形成了可爱的对比。年迈的侍者以稳健的手法把咖啡倒入瓷杯，再分别推至两人面前。  
马利克是个猫舌头，所以他不像阿泰尔迫不及待地端起来闻香，而是把杯子拢在右手手掌中，感受它的温度变化。  
“有一些文物已经被送去了广场对面的考古学博物馆，晚上的时间我基本就消耗在那里了。”接上前面的话题，大学讲师一本正经地自嘲道，“还能节约家里的电费。”  
“所以你到底迟到了多少个五分钟？连工资也被扣光了吗？你是不是带了枕头去博物馆，在二楼的木乃伊棺材里挑一副长度合适的，再把自己摆出法老的样子睡里面了？”  
“你这个吃的公家报销经费的家伙，你不知道整个夏天开罗的电费上涨了多少吗？”  
说话的空档里，公报记者已经把咖啡一滴不剩地全部纳入口中，不仅如此他还迫不及待地舔舔底下沉淀的咖啡渣。马利克忍不住沉下声音道：“阿泰尔，注意下你的形象。”  
“真的很好吃，你应该试试，马利克。”  
“不要，土耳其咖啡的咖啡渣是做占卜用的，不是拿来吃的。”  
“我用你的那杯做占卜不就好了吗？”  
不等对方反驳，阿泰尔手脚敏捷地抢过朋友的咖啡杯。马利克自知争不过——一次地下考古的事故中，他失去了整个左臂——只能生气地瞪着阿泰尔。记者并没有一口喝干后把底渣倒在盘子里，他只是用小勺子挖出一丁点，然后均匀地抹在白瓷碟边缘。  
“喂，”马利克哭笑不得，“没有人会这样做咖啡占卜。”  
“闭嘴，这是伊本-拉阿哈德版新版简易占卜法。如果我真把你的咖啡喝了，也许你就会操起杯子砸我头上了。”  
记者说着把脑袋凑上去，深色液体的表面倒映出浅色的眼睛。他深吸一口气，马利克没好气地提醒：“请不要把口水滴进去了，谢谢。”  
阿泰尔撅着嘴唇，像神棍一样对着杯子哼哼唧唧了几声，没头没脑地惊呼：“我看到了好预兆！”  
“什么？”马利克懒洋洋地回答，不怎么有热情。  
“我们应该出去旅行一段时间，散散心。咖啡渣显示……应该越过沙漠往西边去……嗯，嗯……嗯嗯！”  
“阿泰尔……”  
记者双手凑成了圆圈，在杯口上方来回画着圆弧，“嗯，去锡瓦绿洲。”  
这一次马利克笑出了声。平时他总是维持着大学讲师的严肃劲头，很少能看到他咬住嘴唇、最后崩不住的模样。  
“啊，锡瓦，阿蒙，荷鲁斯，阿图姆，赫利奥斯，阿波罗，密特拉！太阳神们的故乡！这算什么占卜，你本来就知道我很早以前就想去那边看看。”  
讲师把咖啡杯夺回来，一口气喝掉。还是有点超过舌头的承受温度，他忍不住悄悄吐了吐舌尖。阿泰尔张开手掌，朝向朋友，“所以，结论是什么？”  
咖啡的香郁充满了唇齿和喉咙，美妙绝伦的体会，马利克忽然能理解为什么阿泰尔每次都会试图把下面细腻的滤渣一并吃掉，因为他发现自己正在抗拒把舌头伸到杯底舔舔的冲动。  
“不，我不能离开学校和博物馆。”  
马利克·阿塞夫不是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，所以他最终放下了杯子。  
“也许到了年底情况会好转。项目委员会始终在争取欧洲的赞助，虽然地中海另外那一端的经济也不怎么看好……但是我认为项目一定会重开，法尤姆的墓葬群是一项大发现，那可是大新闻，足以填补古王朝时期的空白，这是多么重要的事情啊，阿泰尔！比起外界的其他事情来说，我……”  
男人发现公报记者非常认真地在听自己不切实际的宣泄，那张看了三十六年的脸上没有丝毫的嘲笑意思。他忽然感到了没来由的疼痛，那不是物理性质的尖锐物刺入躯体的疼痛，而是理想和现实在这个动荡的时代里带来的巨大撕裂感。  
“我的学生们需要我。”  
讲师最后选择了一个避实就虚的借口。阿泰尔用手指碰了碰他的手背，他的指腹干燥而冰凉，让马利克感到很舒服。  
“马利克你知道吗，不仅仅是你有厉害的理想，我也有过一个很棒的理想。”  
记者以古怪的表情指了指咖啡杯，又指了指天花板，老式吊扇在他们头顶以昏昏欲睡的速度摇摆，仿佛在梦境中见过的那样。  
“我想盘下这家咖啡店，这样我们就能每天下午都喝到免费的土耳其咖啡了，喝到四点半，考古学博物馆闭馆之后，我们可以借用你的名义溜进去，深夜了跟伟大的法老们合宿。”  
“我们”这个亲昵的用词没有逃过男人的耳朵，他没有意识到自己的耳朵尖已经变成了粉红，当然如果阿泰尔指出来，他也只会声称因为咖啡太烫了。  
“罗氏是一家百年老店，远在一战打响之前就已经存在了。你看到外面五岔路口的那座旧巴巴的帝国银行大厦了吗？当年英国人的情报部门就设立在那座大楼里，而这家店就已经在给英国人供应餐点和饮料了。它可不是你这种吃薪水的家伙能买得起的。”  
“谁能说得清楚明天呢？”阿泰尔笑得挺得意，露出白白的牙齿，中间沾了一些咖啡渣，不过马利克完全不觉得碍眼。  
“就像你说的，情况会好转的，我们需要信心，而理想需要我们。”  
又过了两个月，他们再约着见了一次面。阿泰尔难得穿了件花哨的格子衫，被依然是正装笔挺的马利克嘲笑他是不是准备改行当程序员。阿泰尔说报社把所有的记者招回了开罗总部，也许最近能跟马利克碰头的机会多一些了，马利克则不领情地回绝，声称九月开学之后各种事务繁忙，没空搭理阿泰尔这种注定会失业的迟到惯犯，不过如果是带上晚饭到博物馆后口喂猫，倒是勉强可以纳入考虑。  
“我没有看见多少新生。”  
阿泰尔注视着玻璃窗外的街道，无规则的涂鸦和被撕掉一半的标语让他感到不悦。解放广场及周边是近代开罗的中心，拥有殖民地时期留下的优雅与傲慢，但是现代性的暴力蔓延在建筑物的表面，像传染病一样，从一栋到另外一栋，蚕食着这座城市的美丽。  
“但是在学校后门窄巷子里进出的卡车和货车很多。”  
马利克把土耳其咖啡杯在手中转了半圈，让衔着金丝带的飞燕图案朝向自己。“以防万一。”  
“书和教学器材可以以防万一，那么人呢？”  
“我们会没事的。学校里比较方便，我下了班还能继续去考古学博物馆，最后一批文物的清理工作即将完成了。”  
阿泰尔抬手在老朋友眼前打了哥响指，满脸一本正经。  
“你知道我家在什么地方，一号线坐七站路，门钥匙在隔壁阿尔巴兹的妈妈手里。”他用力强调，“比学校和博物馆安全多了。”  
“你家是最危险的地方吧，喝杯红茶也能被毒死。”  
“不就是把漱口水误以为是果汁么，只有一次而已！”  
“盐被当成糖的次数已经一只手数不过来了。”  
“我后来有多放两颗方糖盖住味道，你怎么还能发现？”  
“哈，这就是我为什么不愿意去你家的根本性问题！”  
当马利克端起咖啡，阿泰尔忽然叫他放下。记者把两人的杯子转了转，摆放到他认为满意的角度，掏出手机拍了一张照片，才把杯子还给朋友。  
“你好像每次都会拍一张照片。”大学讲师像猫舔水一样喝咖啡，“集邮癖？”  
“个人爱好。”  
阿泰尔把手机展示给马利克看，讲师震惊地发现自己的朋友不仅拍照，还把每次的图做成了大合集。  
“你发现了吗，我们每次使用的杯子都不太一样，哪怕是看上去相同的花纹，细节上有差异。”记者在屏幕上划来划去，“我特别好奇这家咖啡店究竟有多少只咖啡杯？”  
马利克耸耸肩膀，“百年老店总有它的厉害之处。”  
“我越来越想把它买下来了。”  
“在那之前，把你的工资存折上的数字给我看看。”  
“真神在上，只有愿意嫁给我的那个人才有权跟我分享存折上的小秘密。”  
“阿泰尔，你的笑话烂毙了。”  
再过去了三个月，不仅仅是罗氏咖啡馆，连解放广场以及它周围的所有建筑物被迫关闭，厚重如古老城墙般的四扇铁门斩断了宽阔的街道，带蒺藜的铁丝圈和有长尖角的三角形障拦堵住了所有地下通道的出入口，仿佛童话里的荆棘从被撕碎的书本里生长出来，把广场、大学、博物馆、咖啡店、帝国银行大厦切裂成一座座孤岛。  
阿泰尔被堵在亚历山大里亚赶回开罗的公路上，足足有八个小时。夜幕的边缘垂落到尼罗河上时，他从电台里听到了别人撰写的新闻稿，愤怒的人群冲进了拥有近一百五十年历史的开罗考古学博物馆，造成多名工作人员伤亡。  
他关闭了电台广播，拼命地拨打电话，如果没有人接听，他就转到其他一切可能有关联的号码，直至手机彻底没电。于是他跳下车，朝开罗城的方向狂奔。  
后来阿泰尔足足有六个月的时间没有去罗氏咖啡，军队的障碍物是第六个月月头才移走的，在此之前他不知道咖啡馆的命运，就像他不知道这个国家未来的命运。当太阳的轨道又一次重新回到赤道上空的季节，因为采访对象的缘由，被指名要求在这家咖啡馆见面。  
店门的木框边条被重新粉刷过，公报记者还能嗅到空气中刺鼻的气味，干扰了头脑中美好的回忆，以至于两杯土耳其咖啡被送到他的桌上时，男人才回过神来。自己什么时候点的咖啡？  
颧骨挂下来的褶子阻碍了佝偻的老侍者作出更多的表情，让他看上去像一副现实主义的严肃画像，通常这种类型的画像更多被使用于哀悼和葬礼。  
“你的咖啡，先生。”  
“我好像还没有……”  
“不，你总是点两杯土耳其咖啡，我记得很清楚。”  
老人拿着托盘转身离开的时候，墙壁上古老的石英钟鸣唱了起来，下午四点正。咖啡馆的大门被某个人推开，从阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德坐着的位置被老侍者挡得结结实实，于是他不由自主地站了起来，眯起眼睛望向金色阳光洒落的门扉。  
就在这个时候，一只洁白的鸽子从棕榈树的影子里飞了进来。

**Author's Note:**

> *文里提到的建筑、位置、报纸包括一部分事件都是真实存在的，Roche咖啡馆大约是整个开罗我的最爱。  
**以后不能在半夜三更跟人回忆旅行，否则就会突然想码字。尤其是开罗，实在是有太多故事的城市，我喜欢的两大历史人物都和开罗有深厚关系。


End file.
